


Encounter in Toyland

by AuroraNova



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: Sam gets a glimpse of her CO's soft side. Pure holiday fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them, nor make a cent, you know the drill. 
> 
> Happy holidays!

At last, Sam had gotten her hands on a Chef Barbie. She’d had no idea it would be so hard to find. Pleased, she headed towards the cash register. Personally she’d always preferred rocket kits to dolls.

“Carter?” asked a familiar voice.

“Colonel.”

“Fancy meeting you here.”

She could say the same. Somehow, she’d never expected to meet Colonel O’Neill in the toy store. He had a cart with several Lego sets, a Nerf gun, a football, baseball bats, balls, and gloves, a model of the _Millennium Falcon_ , and Twister. “Christmas shopping, sir?”

“Of course.”

“Me too. My niece really wants Chef Barbie, which was surprisingly hard to find.”

He looked at the pink Barbie box. “Barbie. Huh. I should get a couple of girly gifts.”

That was an unusual approach to Christmas shopping. Then again, the colonel seemed to pride himself on being unusual. “Any specific girl in mind?”

“Oh no. The nuns do that part.”

“Nuns, sir?” Sam asked, not following at all.

“The sisters of St. Agatha.”

“Didn’t know you were religious, Colonel.” In fact, she had a distinctly hard time picturing him as religious at all.

“Not so much religious as pro-toy. They do a great toy drive.”

Now she understood, and thought it was sweet, though she’d never actually use the word out loud to describe him. “That’s nice of you, sir.”

“The _Millennium Falcon_ is for Teal’c, though.”

Now there was an interesting thought. At the same store, Colonel O’Neill got presents for underprivileged children – and a seasoned Jaffa warrior over a hundred years old.


End file.
